Belief
by AngelPik
Summary: When 5 is building his crossbow, doubts begin to cross his mind about venturing into the emptiness. Thankfully, someone is there to remind him that if you really want to achieve something, all you have to do is believe in yourself. This was my entry for 5 Appreciation Month back in May.


_Wood…check._

_Springs…check._

_Grappling hooks…uhhh…grappling hooks…hmmm…oh! Here they are, still in my bag. _

After a brief moment of struggle, 5 managed to wrench the grappling hooks out of his bag and put them on the workbench next to the other items he had assembled. After re-checking that everything was there, 5 turned to the blueprint he had drawn.

This was it; if he built this he would be able to go out into the emptiness with 2 (and maybe even 7) and be able to defend himself. Once he started, there would be no turning back.

It was these thoughts that caused 5 to pause in hesitation.

No turning back…

There were so many way that this could go wrong!

What if he didn't build it properly and it didn't work? What if he panicked and missed? What would happen if the others were depending on him and he couldn't aim properly?

5 absentmindedly put his hand up to the leather patch covering the left side of his face…where his other optic should have been. He had very rarely been outside the cathedral since… the accident. It was too much; he would find himself jumping at every sound and seeing things that weren't really there moving through the shadows.

At first, 5 had thought that being injured in the emptiness meant that he would never be able to handle going out there again. But that had all changed a few days ago, when they had found 7 in front of the cathedral, her back ravaged with long, deep cuts, and rendered unconscious by her injury. Patching her up had been…difficult...5 was glad 2 had been there to help him. He had thought 7 would be afraid of going back out there, but he couldn't have been further from the truth. She was scouting again almost the moment she was conscious… if 7 could go back out there after something like that, why couldn't he?

5 sighed and leaned against the workbench, looking again at the blueprint for his new weapon; a crossbow. He knew it wasn't as convenient as a blade, but he doubted his skills with a spear too much to try and make himself a weapon like 7's. At least with a crossbow he wouldn't have to rely on his strength…just his accuracy.

It wasn't that 5 couldn't be accurate; his sewing was visible proof that he could. It was more that he was only accurate when he concentrated; which, if he was being chased through the emptiness by the beast, he was sure he wouldn't be.

But how could he know if he didn't try?

"5?"

5 turned, realizing that he hadn't heard the workshop door open when he saw 2 standing behind him. 2 walked over to the workbench, looking over the items 5 had assembled there until his eyes came to rest on the blueprint.

"What are you building?"

"Uhhh…" 5 began, feeling slightly foolish, "…a weapon. I'm building a weapon. Well, a crossbow…actually."

"What a smashing idea!" 2 exclaimed, and 5 looked up to see him smiling, "A crossbow, how marvellous!"

"You…really think so? I wasn't sure..."

"Of course it is," 2 gestured to the blueprint, "This plan is exceedingly well detailed."

"Really? Th…thankyou. I'm more worried about my aim though…"

"Nonsense! There's nothing wrong with your aim; your sewing skills are proof of that. With a crossbow you'll just have to practice for awhile, that's all."

2 walked over to a corner of the workshop and lifted up a small container filled with a dark black liquid; "I came down here to get this for 6," he explained, "He's run out of ink again."

"Is he okay?" 5 remembered the last time 6 had run out of ink; in his panicked, only half-aware state, 6 had attempted to scratch the images that burned in his mind onto any available surface…and not just those inside his room. 1 had not been impressed.

"He is at the moment," 2 replied, "But still, I'd best get this to him as soon as possible."

2 smiled and gently placed a hand on 5's shoulder; "And don't be so unsure of yourself. There's nothing wrong with your crossbow plan or your aim."

As 2 exited the workshop, 5 turned back to his blueprint.

After awhile he smiled; he would do it. 2 trusted him, and that was enough to convince him. Building this crossbow was a good idea. And going into the emptiness again…he could handle it. Like 2 had said; he just had to believe in himself.


End file.
